Newer Paths
by dreamfandomist
Summary: Isobel discusses her worries about her upcoming marriage to Lord Merton with Elsie. Elsie and Charles reminisces those of their own during their engagement.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I obtain any economic benefit out them.**

Elsie was coming back from the post office when she spotted Mrs Crawley at the church. There was a thing or two she needed to clarify with Mrs Crawley about the charity sale that the latter had requested the former Housekeeper to organise. It was much easier organising when Mrs Crawley was at the helm of things when compared to the Dowager Countess but Mrs Carson couldn't completely deny the fact that Mrs Crawley can too be difficult at times. But all in all the former Housekeeper preferred the much sensible former Doctor's wife, soon to be a Lady, than the "old bat."

Elsie hurried her steps and opened the church gate. When she entered Mrs Crawley was by Matthew Crawley's grave. Elsie did like the late Mr Crawley. Perhaps it was his view of a world beyond silver platters and fancy curtains that left its mark on Downton Abbey. Or his kind and simple self. And maybe how Lady Mary changed for good after their marriage. And his untimely death touched Elsie's heart deeply. For a moment she wondered whether she should turn back and leave but one look at the woman by the grave and Elsie knew that a friendly word would do her good. Mrs Carson gently walked towards Mrs Crawley making sure not to disturb the older woman. When the former Housekeeper was about a dozen steps away from her, Mrs Crawley looked up and smile. But the observant Housekeeper noticed the sorrow in her eyes and how her smile never reached her eyes.

"Good Morning Mrs Hughes," Mrs Crawley spoke out. Despite marrying Downton Abbey's former Butler and becoming Mrs Carson she was still known by many, which comprised almost all of Downton village, as Mrs Hughes. The name she had used for over thirty years. Even when she was addressed as Mrs Carson it was not be unusual for the speakers to drop back into Mrs Hughes when addressing her after a couple of times as "Mrs Carson."

"Good Morning Mrs Crawley," she replied with a smile.

Mrs Crawley liked Downton's former Housekeeper. A sensible woman not blinded by the ways of the past (very unlike her husband in that regard) and willing to move on with the changing times. Kind, caring and willing to help others, yet humble and dignified at the same time. But Mrs Crawley also knew that Mrs Hughes was a chest of secrets. She knew everything above and below stairs but the fact that she never repeated or used them to her advantage was something Mrs Crawley admired. Mrs Hughes also formed her own opinions and never relied on others' accounts, much like herself, even though she rarely voiced them.

"I didn't expect to see you this early Mrs Hughes."

"I just came to the village to post a few letters when I saw you ma'am," the polite Housekeeper smiled. Mrs Crawley instantly knew that she had something else in her mind that she was not saying to her.

"Did you want to see me about anything?" she asked politely.

Mrs Carson smiled, "As matter of fact yes, ma'am. But it's nothing important. It can wait. I hope I didn't intrude. I… I didn't realise you were headed here when you entered ma'am."

"Oh. I just… just wanted to speak to Matthew for a moment," the older woman replied looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs Crawley. Then I'll probably get going…"

But Mrs Crawley cut her short, "No please Mrs Hughes. I'd like you to stay. If you don't mind that is."

"Very well ma'am. If you are sure?" Mrs Hughes asked softly hoping she was not intruding.

"Of course I am!"

A moment of silence passed as Mrs Crawley looked down at the grave now covered in moss and lichens. Elsie looked at it too and then at Mrs Crawley only to notice tears in her eyes. Tears were not certainly something the former Housekeeper ever associated with the rebellious Middle class woman ever since she had got to know her.

Mrs Crawley looked up at Elsie and smiled form behind her tears. She tried to talk but the words just didn't come out. She cleared her throat and began again.

"Mrs Hughes do you think that what I am doing is wrong?" she asked almost in a whisper and Mrs Hughes was taken aback to hear her sound like this. The only one who dared to oppose the Dowager and the creator of many colourful evenings at the dining room with her strong defence of her ideas was never someone she thought would sound like this.

"Ma'am?" Mrs Hughes inquired not sure as to what Mrs Crawley was referring to.

"My marrying Lord Merton?"

"Why do you think that it might be wrong?" Mrs Hughes questioned, deciding that she needed to Mrs Crawley's position as to the matter.

"Well… I'm a grandmother. Would it be wrong for me to marry away leaving George? Pursuing my own happiness at the sacrifice of my grandson's happiness. Is it doing Matthew's memory a wrong doing? My late husband's?" the usually strong woman looked at Elsie with sad eyes.

"You have always placed everyone's happiness above yours ma'am. Always. You deserve to be happy. As I once said you are a kind woman Mrs Crawley. You deserve to receive back that happiness you give to others. God knows the poor souls you have saved. Why shouldn't you allow this to be about you for once?" Mrs Hughes replied with a genuine smile on her face which lit up another rather weak one on Mrs Crawley's.

"Besides you are not giving up Master George forever ma'am. I know you'll still play a very important role in his life in the coming future. Lady Mary may be the one to train him to be the next Earl but I know you'll be the one to teach him to grow up into kind man."

Tears formed on Mrs Crawley's eyes and Mrs Hughes took a step forward. After a moment's hesitation she took the older woman's hand in hers and squeezed in gently. Mrs Crawley looked down at their hands and then at the dark blue eyes of the former Housekeeper. She knew it was costing a lot of the Housekeeper's courage to be this informal with a member of the family, but Mrs Hughes was a woman who would throw propriety and decorum to the wind when she wanted to help another.

"As to Mr Crawley. I wouldn't tell that it is what he would want for his mother because I do not know that. I don't like to deal with false facts but one thing I know ma'am for sure. He would always want you to be happy. Any son would. And a son like Mr Crawley certainly would. And I'm sure the late Doctor Crawley would do too," Mrs Crawley smiled at Elsie's words and Elsie continued.

"Then there's Mary."

"Lady Mary!" Mrs Hughes said in a tone which was not flattering at all "Well I doubt she'd grudge your happiness Milady. But it's not a time for you to think about what Lady Mary would think about. Heaven knows she can change like the sea. It'd be the Dowager Countess I'd be worried about," Mrs Hughes finished raising an eyebrow and Mrs Crawley couldn't help but laugh.

"Cousin Violet was very supportive about it," Mrs Crawley replied and Mrs Carson couldn't believe her ears. She didn't think that the "old bat" had nothing to say about her middle class cousin becoming a Lady in her own right by marriage, especially since it would place them both on a similar social footing.

"So there you have it ma'am. This is about your happiness. Opportunities don't come by you always and when they do it's good to let them go," Mrs Hughes smiled tenderly.

"Like you did with Carson?" Mrs Crawley asked now smiling fully.

"Back in our day we didn't have much of choice. Married couples in service was virtually unheard of. And when things changed we spent around a decade dancing around each other afraid to take the first step," Mrs Hughes replied with a soft laugh.

"Do you regret that time?" Mrs Crawley asked curiously. It wasn't often that the Housekeeper was in a mood to discuss her personal life and Mrs Crawley was guilty of being curious about it.

"Not in the least ma'am. I cherish every moment," Mrs Hughes smiled confidently and Isobel couldn't help but admire the woman before her.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes," Mrs Crawley said sincerely with a smile.

"No need to thank me ma'am. I'm glad I could help."

"Since you are here now shall we discuss the sale over a nice cup of tea?"

"Certainly ma'am. If I am not in your way."

"Not at all! Now I was wondering about the arrangement of the stall. We've got the venue sorted. But to accommodate all the stalls there would be quite an issue since we have to make sure that everyone is well represented and…" Mrs Crawley carried on about the charity sale while Elsie was glad to have the strong willed former Nurse back. It was somehow odd to see Mrs Crawley, who was so full of energy, to be seen so crest fallen and ridden by guilt, which was usually something one would never associate with her.

A bright summer morning saw the two women walk towards Crawley House in high spirits and immersed in deep conversation.

* * *

"You were late," Charles said as he watched Elsie close the door of their cottage behind her and remove her hat, from over his book.

"I met Mrs Crawley on the way to discuss about the charity sale."

"Well… if Mrs Crawley had her clutches on you I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't here by evening," he replied chuckling.

"Well she did have a lot to say about that but the poor woman was worried about her upcoming marriage."

"She's marrying a Baron! I doubt anyone of her standing would have second thoughts about an offer such as that!" Charles replied in stern voice.

"The prospect of being a Baroness is not the answer to everything in her life Charles!" Elsie replied in an equally strong voice, walking over to the sitting room and taking a seat on the sofa.

"What's she got to be worried about?" Charles asked still not sure why becoming a Baroness was something that one could think twice about.

"It's not about the titles and the pompous everything that comes along with it Charles. It's about family. She's a grandmother. She has to think what effect it would have on Master George in the future. Besides she is a mother and a widow. She was worried it was not right for the memory of her late son and husband!"

"Well… now it has a different light," Charles commented having realised the angle he failed to see if it was not for his wife.

"I reassured her that it's about her happiness for once, not about others and she should take the chance. And Charles she's not marrying Lord Merton for his title. It's because she loves him," Elsie said laying her head on her husband's shoulder and sighing. He placed a soft kiss on her air and she smiled.

"Quite like a certain person who had doubts about marriage," Charles said mischievously.

"I didn't! I didn't think twice about saying yes to you," Elsie protested.

"You seemed to forget the reason for the involvement of Mrs Patmore!"

"Charles Carson it was not a doubt! I wanted to know what you wanted!" Elsie replied, now raising her head from his shoulder and looking at him.

"So says a bad loser," he said smiling as she playfully slapped his chest.

"It's different Charles. If I had married you and you didn't want me after it all, I don't know what would have happened to me. I would have fallen apart to pieces," Elsie whispered looking down at the hands on her lap.

"And I wouldn't have wanted and still don't want anyone else but you," Charles replied tenderly taking her face in his hands. Her eyes filling with tears of love and happiness. She placed a hand on his chest to steady herself and reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. His hand cradled the back of her head as the other dropped down to her waist drawing her closer to him while hers went up his chest and ended around his neck. They kissed till their lungs betrayed them with need for air and when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Elsie," he whispered.

"I love you too Charles."

"Upstairs?" she asked smiling coyly.

"Certainly," he replied with a vibrant smile.

* * *

**The End. **


End file.
